Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a popular type of flat panel display (FPD). The liquid crystal display includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display is configured to determine directions of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes and generating an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, thereby adjusting transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal displays may include a structure in which each of the two electric field generating electrodes are respectively formed in the two display panels. According to one known design, the structure may include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in matrix shape on one display panel, and one common electrode disposed on a front surface of the other display panel.
According to the above-mentioned liquid crystal display, an image is displayed by applying a separate voltage to each pixel electrode. Accordingly, a liquid crystal display may include a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), configured to apply voltage to the connected pixel electrode, and a gate line configured to transfer a signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line configured to transfer the voltage to be applied to the pixel electrode. The thin film transistor serves as a switching element configured to transfer and/or interrupt the data signal transferred through the data line to the pixel electrode, in response to a scan signal transferred through the gate line.
When the liquid crystal molecules are injected between the display panels, the liquid crystal molecules may overflow over a display region and/or curl back into the display region. Accordingly, the liquid crystal molecules may not be distributed evenly between both the display panels and/or be concentrated at one portion, thereby causing a non-uniform cell gap.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.